pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Grove (Daydream)
Dungeon Parts Scenery Lower Floors * Floors 1-18 Middle Floors * Floors 19-30 Upper Floors * Floors 31-40 Pokemon The Pokemon here are made up of almost Fairy and some Normal, Psychic types. Pokemon in BOLD can be recruited. Lower Floors Edit Specific Floor to No if they appear on all floors of this section and delete this message. Remember to set Time Of Day to All if every TOD is listed. Middle Floors Items Mystery Eggs Royal Garden Boss Mini Boss: The mid boss of the Daydream version is a team consisting of Gengar, Umbreon, and Banette, who are having a tea party. Gengar invites you over and tries to convince Umbreon that you are Alice (as you are referred to as Alice the entire dungeon run. Choosing No when Gengar asks you if you are Alice will cause Gengar to say that you are clearly Alice). Umbreon, however, has doubts. Then, Gengar's team challenges you to a fight. After winning, Umbreon is finally convinced that the player is Alice, and Gengar mentions that the key he dropped was a Mischievous Key, which he has since he was a Gastly. Then, Gengar and his friends return to the Tea Party, since they enjoy tea regardless if it is cold or not. * Gengar, Umbreon and Banette (Day/Dawn) Boss: The boss is Aromatisse and Slurpuff. Slurpuff tells the player (who is still referred to as Alice) that they are late, and tries to think up of a punishment. Aromatisse mentions that "the little angels" are missing. Slurpuff tells Aromatisse that they are in the garden. He then tells the player that the purple things mess up his good vibes, and the player is no exception. He then challenges the player to a battle, saying that he and Aromatisse will purify the player. After the player wins, Slurpuff is shocked about his loss, and then, he realizes that the purple things are not bad after all. He then tells the player that he will let the purple things in, and in extension, everyone with good vibes. Slurpuff then says that even if there are Pokemon that have bad vibes, he will try to let them in anyway. He then tells Aromatisse (which he refers her as "sweet beak") that they have a party to attend to. The two then leave. * Slurpuff & Aromatisse Boss Drops Ending Box There are six boxes in total. Without the keys a player can pick only two. *Revival herb *Dark Dust *Max Revive *TM Sleep Talk *Psyche Dust *Sun Stone *TM Psyshock *Sachet *Relic Gold Secret Room There are 2 boxes in a room, the list is incomplete feel free to edit it. * Relic Gold * Relic Copper * TM Dazzling Gleam * TM Calm Mind * TM Round * Max Revive * Psyche Dust Dungeon Objective * This dungeon requires you to beat the first part of the opposite version's midboss to advance to floor 31. The dawn/day's boss Gengar drops Mischevious Key and the dusk/night's boss Pokemon Clefable drops Whimsical Key. You need the Mischevious Key to unlock the first block. The Whimsical Key can be used to unlock the ending block. Tips * Use Honeys in the garden. Depends on player's id, Skrelp or Inkay can spawn at dusk/night and Spritzee or Swirlix can spawn at dawn/day. They only spawn in one room in the garden, so search for the room where they spawn in. Trivia * This dungeon was released on September 1, 2016, which is PMU's birthday. * This is a special dungeon in that it has two versions: a Dream one and a Nightmare one. Category:Dungeons Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons